The present invention relates broadly to storage containers and, more particularly, to storage books for holding a plurality of substantially-planar objects, such as music or computer compact discs, DVDs, computer diskettes, video discs, and photographs.
There are many types of containers used to store and display discs for retail sale. For example, audio compact discs (CDs) sold by the music industry and computer discs sold by the computer software industry are typically packaged in plastic containers, known in the trade as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Jewel boxes typically have a plastic press-insert base and a transparent plastic cover. Such jewel boxes are often further encased in cardboard packaging for retail display and for additional protection of the discs.
After retail purchase, consumers have the option of keeping each disc in its own jewel box or transferring a plurality of discs to a different container capable of holding and displaying the plurality of discs. Not surprisingly, many different types of holders, racks, and containers for storing a plurality of jewel boxes or the discs themselves have been developed and sold in recent years.
For example, Pettey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,491, discloses a compact disc folder booklet that is capable of holding numerous CDs. The booklet has a front cover, a back cover, and multiple top-loaded folders all of which are joined at a center fold line that also acts as the spine between the front and back covers. The pages open and may be turned only in a conventional book-like manner.
Ozeki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,118, discloses a three-ring binder notebook that is capable of holding numerous pages, each page capable of holding one or more CDs. The pages of the notebook may be inserted, removed, and turned in a conventional three-ring notebook manner. Similarly, McQueeny, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,525, discloses a compact disc holder that can be inserted into a three-ring binder or notebook and turned in a similar conventional manner.
Since many automobiles now have compact disc players, numerous types of disc holders have also been developed for use in cars. For example, Drew, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,246, discloses a variable position compact disc storage device that is capable of mounting on a vehicle sun visor. Because of the limited amount of space between a typical sun visor and the roof of the car and in order to enable the device to hold a plurality of CDs in such a limited space, the CDs are stored in a fanned-out or staggered position. The device does not have the capability of folding down into a non-fanned-out position, nor can it be used in conjunction with a notebook or similar storage container.
Similarly, there are many different types of albums or notebooks that have been used for holding photographs, trading cards, and the like; however, none have the capability of storing and protecting the substantially planar objects (or mixed combinations of objects) in a notebook while also providing the capability of viewing each page alternatively in conventional page-by-page viewing or in a fanned-out manner for simultaneous viewing of multiple pages.
As is apparent from the foregoing, there currently exists a need for a storage book that is not only capable of holding a plurality of substantially planar objects using any of a number of different types of holders but also capable of displaying such objects (or combinations of different objects) in a stacked manner for conventional page-by-page viewing or in fanned-out substantially-flat manner for simultaneous viewing of a plurality of the pages, whichever is desired by the user. In addition, there currently exists a need for such storage book with an expandable storage capacity and with storage pages that can be easily added or removed.
Briefly described, the present invention includes a storage book for holding a plurality of substantially planar objects, comprising front and back covers interconnected by a spine member and movable between a closed position, wherein the covers are generally stacked in parallel disposition to one another, and an open position, wherein the covers are generally co-planar, comprising a spacer attached to one of the covers, and further comprising first and second adjacent object holders each pivotally mounted at a fixed location on the spacer such that the object holders are movable between a folded position, wherein the object holders fully overlap in stacked relation to one another when the covers are in the closed position or the open position, and an unfolded position, wherein the object holders partially overlap in staggered relation to one another when the covers are in the open position.
In another aspect of the invention, the first object holder is pivotally mounted to the spacer along a side edge of the first object holder, and the second object holder is pivotally mounted to the spacer intermediate opposed side edges of the second object holder. Each of the object holders may be pivotally mounted to the spacer along fold lines defined in the spacer. Further, the second object holder may be pivotally movable generally about the pivotal mounting of the first object holder to the spacer.
In another aspect of the present invention, one of the side edges of the second object holder may be substantially flush with an edge of the front cover furthermost from the spine member when the object holders are in the unfolded position and the covers are in their open position. Further, each of the object holders has a top and bottom planar facing surface, the top planar facing surface of the first object holder being in substantial abutment with the bottom planar facing surface of the second object holder when in the folded or unfolded positions.
In another aspect of the present invention, the height of the stack of object holders when in the folded position is not more than the width of the spine member between the covers. Additionally, the spacer is preferably attached to the back cover, and the second object holder is connected to the covers only through the spacer.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the storage book for holding a plurality of discs or other substantially-flat objects comprises front and back covers interconnected by a spine member and movable between a closed position, wherein the covers are generally stacked in parallel disposition to one another, and an open position, wherein the covers are generally co-planar, comprises a binding member attached to one of the covers and having an alternating plurality of mounting surfaces and spacer surfaces each separated by a fold line, and further comprises a plurality of disc holders each mounted to a respective one of the mounting surfaces such that the disc holders are movable between a folded position, wherein the disc holders fully overlap in stacked relation to one another when the covers are in the closed position or the open position, and an unfolded position, wherein the disc holders partially overlap in staggered relation to one another when the covers are in the open position.
In another aspect of this embodiment, a side edge of each of the disc holders may be substantially in alignment with a respective one of a first series of alternating fold lines. Further, each disc holder may be pivotally movable generally about the side edge of a next lower disc holder. Additionally, each one of a second series of alternating fold lines may be disposed intermediate opposed side edges of a respective disc holder.
In another aspect of this embodiment, the side edge of a topmost disc holder is substantially flush with an edge of the front cover furthermost from the spine member when the disc holders are in the unfolded position and the covers are in the open position. Further, each of the mounting surfaces is substantially the same width as each of the spacer surfaces.
In another aspect of this invention, each of the disc holders has a top and bottom planar facing surface, the bottom planar facing surface of each of the disc holders being in substantial abutment with the top planar facing surface of each next lower disc holder when in the folded and unfolded positions. In addition, the height of the disc holders when in the folded position is not more than the width of the spine member between the covers.
In another aspect of the present invention, the disc holders may be a pocketed, transparent folder, which may or may not include a movable flap covering the opening of the pocket. The disc holders may alternatively be a press-insert type storage container, such as the base portion of a jewel-type CD case. Further, the disc holders may be shaped and sized to hold one or a plurality of discs. In addition, the disc holders may be fixedly or releaseably connected to their respective mounting surfaces. Finally, the binding member is attached only to the back cover, and the disc holders are connected to the covers only through the binding member.